Lobo And Scooby Reunite
by TheDaggerQueen
Summary: Lobo hasn't seen Scooby for a long time. they used to be so close but now... Lobo's run down bar isn't getting much business anymore but maybe a little friction is just what he needs. (this is, in fact, Lobo from SSU. No tag for it but it is.)


Lobo and scooby

Our scene opens at a dark bar on fourth street, San Francisco 2021. The bar is lit dimly with light and dark blue neon lights. a sign flickers in the window, the neon reading simply "lobo's"

At the bar a lonely figure sits. A large and empty pint of beer is tightly held in a large furred paw. The body the paw belongs to is none other than Lobo himself. The wolf's fur matches the lighting of his bar.

Lobo heard the door squeak open behind him. "We're closed" he growls out with a drunken slur

"Robo it's been a rong rong time rince we rast raw reachother"

Lobo's heart stops for a second… could it be? "Scooby?" He slowly turns to get a better look at his old love

Even as just a moonlit silhouette in lobo's door, lobo could tell scooby was as irresistible as ever. He felt himself start to salivate just thinking about how he must look.

"Res Robo rit's me" As scooby cautiously stepped further into the neon light Lobo got just what he was hoping for. Scooby wearing an intricate and well loved top hat with rectangular glasses perched on his snout. He had his fur shortened into an imperial beard that finished off the look perfectly.

"Where have you been?" Lobo stood from his stool trying with all his might to keep the desperation from leaking into his voice. If he was being honest he couldn't care less where he's been right now. He'd much rather tackle him to the floor and fuck him raw.

"Raggy reeded some relp."

"Shaggy needed some help? He needed some help?! Have you SEEN THIS PLACE SCOOBY?! YOU DONT THINK I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS **SHIT HOLE!**" Lobo screamed into scooby's face not caring about pleasantries at this point. "NOW YOU BETTER GET DOWN ON ALL FOURS AND BEG ME TO NOT-"

Lobo was cut off as scooby pulled him in by his tie. Lobo struggled for just a second before giving into his desires. Lobo took it a step farther pushing his tounge into scooby's mouth. He tastes amazing.

The two pull away for a second breathing heavily. Scooby's eyes are half lidded and his glasses have slid down to the edge of scooby's snout just barely holding on to the dogs face. Lobo's tie hangs loosely in scooby's hand.

They only look at each other for a few moments, what felt like an eternity to Lobo. Then Scooby lunged for Lobo's belt. In moments Lobo's belt was thrown across the room and his pants were off his legs. His rock hard 8 inch cock hovered over Scooby's face gently bobbing as the Great Dane began licking his shaft. He slowly dragged his somewhat rough tongue from knot to tip. Lobo let out a deep moan of pleasure. "I can see you've kept at the top of your game Scoob" he leaned back against the table and gave in to the old pups godlike blowjob

"Rell I rike to ractice" Scooby said before gently taking Lobo's tip into his mouth. He gently suckled Precum from his cock before swallowing his whole length up to the knot.

"OH FUCK! When did you *moan* learn to do that" Lobo was struggling to speak between moans as Scooby bobbed ever faster sucking his cock like a vacuum.

"Ralright" Scooby said heavily as he slowly stood up "now rend rover" he growled, taking a bottle of lube from his top hat and squirting some on his hand. He slowly stroked his cock, his strong hands only gave Lobo perspective on how truly enormous scooby's dick was. He had to be a solid 10 inches. The sight of it made Lobos smile so wide his cheeks began to hurt. He excitedly turned and bent over on the bar hoping something else would hurt in the morning;).

Scooby slowly inserted his member into Lobo's sopping wet boi pussy. "Rour so right" the dog grunted as he began carefuly pistoning ever faster into Lobo's tight ass. He gently took hold of Lobo's hips filling him with more of his thicc cock.

"Oh fuck Scooby your so big" Lobo moaned.

"Rats rot even ralf my rength" Scooby growled "Reel the rower of my rock rou rlut" He shoves his cock all the way into Lobo then. As Lobo feels Scooby's knot hit his ass he Gasps. Scooby pistons in and out of Lobo's asshole.

"Oh fuck you're pounding my prostate!" Lobo moaned as his hand went to his cock. "You keep hitting the same spot I love it!" Lobo ferociously jerked himself off as Scooby fucked him silly.

"Rlip rover, ri ranna ruck you risionary" Scooby grunted as he lifted Lobos off the ground. He walked him a short distance to the bar and set him on a barstool propped up against the bar. He grabbed the back of his head and gently put their foreheads together before slowly fucking Lobo. "Rare ru ready ru be rucked rinto a drooling ress?"

"Fuck yes Scoob fuck my naughty little ass" Lobo whispered gruffly into Scooby's ear.

Scooby firmly gripped Lobos hip with one hand and his throat with the other before fucking him rapidly. He switches holds and takes both Lobos arms using them as a handle to fuck Lobo ever deeper and harder. "Oh fuck I'm gunna cuummm!" Lobo screams in pleasure. Scooby gives lobo a deep hard fucking before pulling back and thrusting as deep as he can shoving his massive knot into Lobos tight wet grunts as he fills lobo with white hot sticky cum. As he slowly removes his knot and his cum begins to leak out of Lobo's ass Lobo can't help but roll his eyes into the back of his head and let his Young's loll out as he sprays cum all over his chest.


End file.
